


As Bright as the Stars

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Current Events, Friendship, Gen, MEV, dannymay2020 prompt, prompt: science, space, space obsession au, very mild amethyst ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny is very excited about some current events in the space industry.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	As Bright as the Stars

**Danny May 2020**

Science

As Bright as the Stars

“But don’t you understand what this means?” Danny asked as they walked down the hallway, “They’ve successfully docked two satellites together remotely! This has huge potential for the future and space travel!” 

“Remember to breathe, Danny.” Sam gently reminded him, she was glad that he was excited about something. Glad that he had something other than ghosts and grades to focus on right now.

“Right. Breathing.” Danny was grinning as he took in a deep breath before continuing, “Now that they’ve proven that they can remotely control spacecraft while they’re in space, and have them interface with other spacecraft, they can potentially _build_ spacecraft while in space! Large spaceships are possible! Science Fiction is coming true! They can clean up floating junk from the thermo and exospheres! Space exploration, Sam!”

Sam let him continue to ramble on, tiny sparkles like stars glittered across his face. If you didn’t know to look for them you wouldn’t notice, maybe pass it off as from a glitter bomb. Sam knew though, that this showed how excited Danny really was, that his ghost powers were manifesting in human form. Not an unusual thing when he was angry, but rare when he was feeling positive emotion. There was no way she was going to change the subject, even though he had already repeated himself four times, Danny so rarely got this excited anymore…and he was pretty cute with sparkling stars and full of giddiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt of DannyMay2020, Science. He is referencing the MEV (Mission Extension Vehicle) that successfully docked with and repositioned a satellite last month.


End file.
